Robbinsdale, Minnesota
|population_footnotes = |population_note = |population_total = 13953 |population_metro = 3279833 |population_urban = |population_density_km2 = 1930.9 |population_density_sq_mi = 5001.1 |timezone = Central |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = Central |utc_offset_DST = -5 |latd = 45 |latm = 1 |lats = 35 |latNS = N |longd = 93 |longm = 20 |longs = 5 |longEW = W |elevation_m = 266 |elevation_ft = 873 |website = www.robbinsdalemn.com |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 55422 |area_code = 763 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 27-54808 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0650164 |footnotes = }} Robbinsdale is a city in Hennepin County, Minnesota, United States. The population was 13,953 at the 2010 census. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which is land and is water. Minnesota State Highway 100 and County Road 81 are two of the main routes in the city. History Robbinsdale was founded on April 19, 1893. Robbinsdale was the first suburb of Minneapolis and was named for Andrew Robbins, an entrepreneur who had purchased of land for the purpose of making the area a suburban town. In the late 19th and early 20th century, people traveled to Robbinsdale to go duck hunting on Crystal Lake. Robbinsdale has the oldest continuously active marching band in the U.S. Fawcett Publications was founded in 1919 in Robbinsdale with the publication of Captain Billy's Whiz Bang. This history is echoed in Robbinsdale's annual summer celebration, Whiz Bang Days. It is also home to North Memorial Medical Center. Besides being one of the state's Level 1 Trauma Centers, it also operates AirCare, an air medical transport service. They have five flight bases around Minnesota. Education Robbinsdale is served by Robbinsdale Area Schools. Schools located in Robbinsdale include: * Lakeview Elementary School * Robbinsdale Middle School * Spanish Immersion School (K–5) * Sacred Heart Elementary School * Robbinsdale High School (Closed 1982) * Robbinsdale Cooper High School * Robbinsdale Armstrong High School Demographics 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 13,953 people, 6,032 households, and 3,375 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 6,416 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 76.5% White, 13.8% African American, 0.5% Native American, 3.3% Asian, 0.1% Pacific Islander, 1.9% from other races, and 3.9% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 4.6% of the population. There were 6,032 households of which 28.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 39.6% were married couples living together, 12.5% had a female householder with no husband present, 3.9% had a male householder with no wife present, and 44.0% were non-families. 35.7% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.28 and the average family size was 2.99. The median age in the city was 36.9 years. 22% of residents were under the age of 18; 7.4% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 32.3% were from 25 to 44; 26% were from 45 to 64; and 12.4% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 47.6% male and 52.4% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 14,123 people, 6,097 households, and 3,524 families residing in the city. The population density was 5,076.0 people per square mile (1,961.5/km²). There were 6,243 housing units at an average density of 2,243.8 per square mile (867.1/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 88.9% White, 5.7% African American, 0.6% Native American, 2.1% Asian, <0.1% Pacific Islander, 1.0% from other races, and 1.7% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.0% of the population. There were 6,097 households out of which 26.7% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 43.7% were married couples living together, 10.6% had a female householder with no husband present, and 42.2% were non-families. 34.2% of all households were made up of individuals and 15.6% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.26 and the average family size was 2.93. In the city the population was spread out with 21.7% under the age of 18, 6.8% from 18 to 24, 34.4% from 25 to 44, 19.5% from 45 to 64, and 17.5% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 91.8 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 87.8 males. The median income for a household in the city was $48,271, and the median income for a family was $57,185. Males had a median income of $37,406 versus $30,771 for females. The per capita income for the city was $23,912. About 2.0% of families and 4.7% of the population were below the poverty line, including 2.8% of those under age 18 and 7.0% of those age 65 or over. Politics Robbinsdale is located in Minnesota's 5th congressional district, represented by Minneapolis lawyer Keith Ellison, a Democrat. Notable people * David Backes - National Hockey League player * Barry Darsow – Pro wrestler – Demolition Smash, Repo Man, etc. * Greg Gagne – Former professional wrestler and son of Verne Gagne * Verne Gagne – Former professional wrestler and owner of the American Wrestling Association * Dennie Gordon – Actress * James C. Heap - Minnesota state representative * Larry Hennig - Wrestler * "Mr. Perfect" Curt Hennig (1958–2003) – Former professional wrestling champion * Marjorie Johnson – A popular "Blue Ribbon Baker" who has won over 2,500 fair ribbons and appeared on multiple talk shows, including The Tonight Show with Jay Leno. * Nikita Koloff – Pro Wrestler – Scott Simpson 1977 graduate of RHS. * Bam Neely – Current professional wrestler * "Mean" Gene Okerlund – Former announcer/interviewer for the World Wrestling Federation and World Championship Wrestling. * Mike Opat – politician, Hennepin County Commissioner for District 1 since 1992 and current chair of the Hennepin County Board. * Dean Peters – Former professional wrestler, who competed with WCW and WWE as Brady Boone & Battle Kat. * Brittany Petros – Actress – appeared in the first season of the CBS Big Brother USA season 1 reality TV show. * Alec Richards – Professional hockey player, Chicago Blackhawks GK * "Ravishing" Rick Rude (1958–1999) – Former professional wrestling champion, who competed with NWA, WCW, and WWE. 1976 graduate * Kathryn Leigh Scott – Playboy Bunny turned actress who appeared on American Broadcasting Company soap opera Dark Shadows. * H. Timothy ("Tim") Vakoc – First U.S. military chaplain to die from wounds received in the Iraq War. * Bee Vang – Actor in Gran Torino''Xamoua. ""Gran Torino" interview with Bee Vang." ''Hmong Today at Twin Cities Daily Planet. January 27, 2009. Retrieved on March 14, 2012. * Blake Wheeler – Forward for the Winnipeg Jets of the National Hockey League * Steve Zahn – Actor, attended Robbinsdale Cooper High School. Appeared in Rescue Dawn and Riding In Cars With Boys' * Tom Zenk – Former professional wrestling champion, who competed with NWA, WCW, and WWE References External links * City website * North Memorial Medical Center * [http://www.whizbangdays.com/ Robbinsdale Whiz Bang Days site] * "Birdtown Robbinsdale Blog" * "Informal survey of the websites of Robbinsdale merchants" Category:Cities in Hennepin County, Minnesota Category:Cities in Minnesota Category:Settlements established in 1893